


The Thunderer and Loki (Or the time Loki Fucked Up and got fucked)

by Goodminji



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodminji/pseuds/Goodminji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was beginning to suspect he may, possibly not have things under control.</p><p>or</p><p>Loki summoned an AU Thor to mess with HIS Thor but the one he grabbed is a villain and decides to "discipline" him....with his Hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderer and Loki (Or the time Loki Fucked Up and got fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literately the first fanfic I have ever written and I am posting it before I have a chance to chicken out. I kinda want to make more but I don't know if it's any good. PLEASE COMMENT! Especially if you noticed I left out a tag I should have put in or have some constructive criticism! It would mean a lot to me!
> 
> Inspired by this --> http://onhiddenstage.tumblr.com/post/103285391599/movie-thor-x-teen-loki-x-villian-thor

Loki was starting to think he might be just a tiny bit outclassed. Maybe. He'd sooner die than admit it though. Some times his tricks didn't work the way he had planned but that was the nature of the game, he was used to that. THIS however was, or rather had GONE, "Sideways" as the Midgardians say. He had assumed that Thor would be Thor no matter the world, the magnificent oaf was dimwitted puppy with a hammer not a threat.  
"Have I bored you already, little trickster? Now, we can't have that." Whispered a dark rumbling voice into Loki's ear. Loki shook his head desperately. The LAST thing he needed was for the impostor behind him to feel challenged. 

A strong hand slipped down Loki's front to grip his manhood. Loki sat helpless in the lap of Thor the Wicked God of Thunder, but it was not his Thor. He had pulled the wicked god through realities to bring him here. It was supposed to be a joke. Surprise Thor WITH Thor and mess with his stupid handsome head but it wan't going the way Loki had planned.  
The Thunderer had magic...dark magic! Loki's voice had been taken before he could counter the spells and his magic sealed with cuffs. It left him at the Thunderer's tender mercy. That had been hours ago.

The hand on his length had started to stroke him again, rough and unrelenting. Loki arched his back trying to escape the Thunderer's callused hand. The Thunderer merely tsk'd at him and gave his length a squeezed in warning. 

"Now, now little brother. I'm trying to take care of you." He said as he started to jerk Loki's length faster and faster. Loki spasmed and writhed unable to bare the hot touch but unable to escape it. This would not be the first time he came and he was doubtful that the cruel Thunderer would allow it to be his last.

His body arched as he came. His head thumped back against the Thunderer's shoulder and his mouth dropped open in a soundless cry. He could feel the impostor's smirk against his shoulder.

"Brother! Unhand him you foul-" Roared a familiar voice. Thank the Allfather Loki thought as both he and The Thunderer looked towards the door. Thor looked murderous. Loki was smug for all of two seconds. Then he felt a hot hand slip around his throat. Thor's faced paled "Coward! You would dare!?" He snarled.

"I would, I've done worse." said the Thunderer unconcerned before whispering in Loki's ear "He looks like a fool. No wonder you're so desperate for attention." He ran his tongue along the shell of Loki's ear, eyes never leaving Thor's. Thor lunged for them only to be slammed against the wall next to the door by the Thunderer's magic.  
"Come now. You really think I could get this far if our little Trickster didn't want me to?" He said to Thor. Startled Thor's gaze cut to Loki. Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. The Thunderer laughed and summoned a vial of oil to his hand, slicking it up.

"You can fool the oaf brother but not I. I know your heart to well." He said to Loki. Loki felt the seat of his pants suddenly slice open and before he could react two hot slick finger thrust into him. He squeaked, though he'd deny that to the day he died, and jerked forward but the was no escaping the Thunderer's thick digits. 

"Ah! Y-you foul! Sm..ug..Ah! G-gods! You..Gah! I a-am going to- going.. to..Ah.. No! A-Aaah!" Loki couldn't think. The hot fingers inside him had wasted no time setting a brutal pace. The harder that he tried to snarl and curse at the Thunderer the faster and deeper the man's fingers thrust.

"You see my reflection? He is greedy for it. He craves our attention, our discipline. Why do you think he causes such chaos? For sport?" The Thunderer snorted, absentmindedly adding another finger to stretch Loki's tight hole.

"He summoned me because you weren't man enough to have him as he needs to be had." The Thunderer smirked "I however? I am more than man enough to do what he needs most" 

Loki could feel himself getting hard again. He was certain he would cry at this rate. He had already cum so many times. He nearly sobbed in relief as the fingers were pulled out. He had played with himself before, what man hadn't? But his own finger had never gone so deep, never been so think. The Thunderer seemed dead set on driving him to-

He felt himself being lifted up. He blinked a few time rapidly trying to get his bearings again...what is he? he thought confused for a moment before he felt something hot and blunt lining up at his slick hole. His eyes widened. He wouldn't!

With out warning Loki was plunged down as the Thunderer thrust up. Loki howled in pain and pleasure. Whimpering and cursing his back arched and body tensed. There were still inches left to go. The Thunderer had Loki by the hips. He rocked up lazy and rhythmic like a ship at sea. Pushing him down bit by maddening bit.

"I c-can't! Please! Br-Brother! I can't..Big! God's so big..too big! Gonna brea-break" Loki cried out hot tears starting to slip down his cheeks. He didn't no who he was begging to, The Thunderer or his beloved Thor but it was the Thunderer who answered him.

"Shhh little trickster, I have you." He said kissing Loki's shoulder then neck. He didn't relent as he pushed deep and deeper in to Loki's tight hole. It had been a long time since his Loki had been this tight, not that he was complaining mind you but it WAS enough to make him consider bringing the little trickster back with him. "That's right, your doing very well." He said stroking Loki's sides. With a flick of his spare hand he released Thor letting him fall to the ground rather then lift carry him down properly.

"Come reflection. Tend to our trickster" The Thunderer pulled Loki's legs apart bearing his length for his brothers gaze. Thor swallowed thickly, he shouldn't....he knew he shouldn't...but Loki needed him. His brother was in pain. He couldn't look away. The impostor that held his brother wore HIS face.  
Loki was a mess in his grip. Sweat slick skin and flushed features, clothes in shreds and the trickster mask he forever wore smashed to pieces. Loki whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. He strode to his bothers side and carefully pushed his legs farther apart. Swallowing thickly again he sank to his knees. He had failed his brother once before, he'd sooner be damned than do it again.

Thor swallowed Loki as deep as he could. Loki threw back his head mouth open in a silent cry. Thor's mouth was a hot, wet damning and Loki was damn near certain he would faint. He struggled to catch his breathe trembling the the grip of not one but two powerful gods.

A kind god would have let him adapt, would have let their dear little Loki gather himself before going on. The Thunderer was not a kind god. The Thunderer calmly angled himself just right, as he knew from his own Loki what "just right" was, and adjusted his grip. Then he slammed himself into Loki body ramming against his prostrate with brutal accuracy.

Loki howled as the Thunderer hammered his spot without mercy. The thrusts force Loki down Thor's throat making him take it deeper. Loki couldn't take it, the pleasure felt like lighting in his brain. He sobbed and fought, to escape or take more he didn't know.

Loki's hand buried themselves in Thor's hair, desperate to hold something. The Thunderer pushed Loki's upper back so he leaned forward giving the god a better angle to thrust. His little Trickster was close. He could feel him getting tighter and tighter.

"BROTHER! P-Please!" Loki sobbed "It's to much! I beg you! I..AH! Gods..please! I shall break! I cant..i'm going..to..unh ah..c-cum!"

Finally it was to much.Loki came with a broken cry down Thor's throat. Shuddering and exhausted he finally blacked out, utterly spent. The Thunderer pulled out of Loki's poor abused hole with a wet noise. He pulled Loki to the side, tucking him to against his body and bringing him face to face with the kneeling Thor.

"Now..." The Thunderer said reaching a firm hand to Thor's head and grabbing a fistful of golden hair "What to do with you?"


End file.
